Evans and the Elixer of Truth
by StrangerEmotion
Summary: A time-turner and Veritaserum, what could go wrong?
1. Default Chapter

**Evans and the Elixir of Truth**

By: Jonna ( Kodora )

Disclaimer: This work of fiction is not out to make money off the Harry Potter enterprise, J.K. Rowling, Raincoat, or any other people involved that DO get paid. None of the characters are mine but the situation is... now onto the show

Chapter 1: **Obliviate**

Lily is in her 5th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is at her friend Laura Bones' house in Worcester.

"You know, Evans, that Severus is so ugly and mean to you. Why do you put up with it? And why don't you go out with James Potter? He has been pining after you for ages!" Laura said, swinging her legs in the air as she thumbed through the latest copy of Witch Weekly. They both lay on Laura's Queen bed, Lily stared at the ceiling.

"Look!? Laura. I've my own reasons for protecting Snape, all right!? No, I will not go out with that show-off loser James to become just another Trophy Girlfriend."

"Touchy!" said Laura looking hurt "You know I've heard rumors about his..."

But what those rumors were she never found out. Just then Laura's younger brother came into the room with a wide-eyed look of youth written all over his face.

"Laura, Laura, Laura. **Come**! There's a boggart in my closet!" said Steven, bouncing from the floor to the bed, scattering the magazines to and fro.

"Steven go get mum!"-"**No**!"-"**YES**!"-"Oh shut up Laura I'll go!" said Lily exiting Laura's room and going into Steven's. She opened the closet slowly. The Boggart came in the form of a wedding chapel.

"**RIDDIKULUS**!" The chapel overflowed with monkeys and burst afire.

It is morning. Light poured through the east window of the quaint British house, assaulting her eyelids with red light. She opened them slowly, a sleep blurred figure stood over her bed. It is her sister Petunia, who hated Lily and people like her.

"So I suppose you're off to that freak school to be with your freaky little freinds." Petunia face was shriveled with disapproval. She looked thirty years old already, and she is only 14!

"Petunia! Good morning! Is breakfast ready?" Lily said in a fake voice. A smile so unseemly it would match one of Severus'. She pushed Petunia out of the way and went to her closet to put on something decent. Noticing that Petunia was still in her room, she turned around and said. "Petunia! Get out before I curse you a new eye!"

Petunia scurried out of the room. Lily then took out the tie-dye shirt she had made with one of Severus' cauldrons and a pair of flare pants. She brushed through her hair quickly and headed downstairs, two at a time.

Her parents were on the veranda having tea and scones. They smiled at her and motioned her over. "How is our little witch this morning? Going to Hogwarts again. Our little girl!"

"Dad! You're embarrassing me!" Lily said with a slight blush riding over her cheeks. He smiled mischievously at her.

"By the way a boy called while you were asleep. Said he'd see you at school. Said he had something to...tell...you. What could that be...?"

"Did he say who he was?" she said urgently.

"Yes. Sort of. He said he goes by Prongs... Whatever that means..."at his words she instantly paled.

"James."

Everything was packed. Her father had dropped her off at King's Cross. And now she is uneasy about what James wants to talk about. She hopes it isn't just to ask her to go out with him because she is tired of saying no. Maybe she should just say yes and get it over with. It's not like he is serious about her. The platform is crowded but she could still make out a familiar messy, black head. He noticed her in the throng. His eyes widened with anticipation. He motioned her over. Sirius stood next to him and smiled fleetingly at her.

"Lily, Oi, Lily. Come join Sirius and me. Please?" He put on a puppy dog face. She almost gagged. She came over anyway and exchanged a glance with Sirius, he is making a 'gag me' motion behind his hand. James playfully slapped him.

"Look. If this has anything to do with asking me out. I will choke both of you." She waved a finger threateningly at James, then Sirius.

"Relax Evans," Said James. "We just wanted to ask for your advice on a matter that we can't trust with Remus or Peter."

"What is it?" She said not trusting either of the two as far as she could throw them. They looked at each other as though they are trying to formulate a plan, she began to distrust their motives even more.

"We. . . Uh . . . Need your help with a logic problem. Sirius and I , as you know, are dreadful with these kinds of things and Remus is not much better especially during certain times... And Pettigrew he is.. He is Pettigrew. We want to know if you'll come to the Shack to help us?" Again with the puppy dog face.

Lily thought fast. 'How can I get out of this without hurting them. I know the Veritaserum. But I am not that good at Potions. Nor do I have the ingredients necessary. Who does? Of course!

Severus!' "Alright I'll help you if you promise me this. You will take Veritaserum and divulge all your secrets. AND You will leave Sniv- I mean Severus Snape alone for a whole year starting this year. Do you agree?"

"Sure." They said in unison.

'Bugger. I felt sure that would work!'

She remembered her first time to enter the Great Hall. The adrenaline rush of realizing this was for real and she wasn't dreaming it anymore. She still feels that every time she enters after a long break from it, her new home. This time, her fifth time, is no different. The Hall somehow manages to be so clean it looks new, and still exude that powerfully, old, magic. The professor's are seated already at the high table. Old, Professor Retama sat with her head in a goblet, eyes clouded, she is going to die one day when her head drops int a cauldron of poison. Professor McGonagall sat in avid conversation with Professor Flitwick. The Headmaster waved to her as she sat down, she smiled back.

Gryffindor table soon filled with shining happy faces. Laura sat on her right side, while Remus and the other Troublesome Foursome sat on her left and across the table from her.

"Evans are we still on?" asked James as he sat down in front of her "Because I'm really worried about it."

"Yea, we are but I'll need some time to nick the veritaserum. You can wait about a month right?" She asked while Laura was looking at her with hope.

"Sure. Whenever you are ready." He said and went back to talking to Sirius about Quidditch, it is such a dumb sport.

And then in came Professor Trewlaney and the sorting hat, all went quiet. She placed it on the stool and went back to get the new first years. In came about 100, scared looking children, some are muttering under their breath, others looking in awe at their surroundings. She felt a pang of what she felt her first time. The rip in the hat broke wide and it went into a slow song.

_**Four friends fair,**_

_**They traveled far and wide,**_

_**Looking and searching for a place, **_

_**A place to teach young minds,**_

_**a place to keep their lair.**_

_**First was Godric Gryffindor,**_

_**A man of Courageous acts an' bravery,**_

_**He found his place on a high mountain bluff,**_

_**beside a large, encompassing, inland sea,**_

_**He taught his, in the great outdoors.**_

_**Second was Rowena Ravenclaw,**_

_**A woman of great and noble intellect,**_

_**Her place was in a castle built with the others help,**_

_**Though Slytherin despised his help in the erect,**_

_**Hers loved the library though it was raw.**_

_**Third was Helga Hufflepuff,**_

_**A woman of modest an' fair upbringing,**_

_**She would teach her young minds anywhere,**_

_**As long as there was a room for healing,**_

_**And as long as it wasn't rough.**_

_**Fourth came Salazar Slytherin,**_

_**A man of a cunning ambitious nature,**_

_**He loved caves and places of the deep, cold, dark.**_

_**He insisted on tunnels and dungeons that lure,**_

_**His kind loved them more than anythin'.**_

_**And now I have told you the history of the choosing**_

**_So must I now choose which of you go to where you belong_**.

When itwas over everyone clapped rowdily. She heard off to her left some voices say "-that was really _different_-" "-off it's rocker-" and other less nice things. But then Professor McGonagall came forward with _THE_ list.

"Aderston, Rodger." A little boy with dark brown hair came forward. He stumbled on the front steps and had to grab onto McGonagall 's robes, which made her lips thinner. After a few steadying steps he let go and put on the hat. A few moments later it burst forth with "**RAVENCLAW**!"

Bailey, Lira became the first Gryffindor and was accepted to the table with much praise and back slapping. On the sorting went till it came to the last bloke.

"Witterflie, Scott" A boy with chestnut colored hair and bright blue eyes was last sorted and became the last of 10 Gryffindors.

Dumbledore stood once the boy found his seat, and the whole crowd became silent. "A few words, I feel that the world won't always be enjoyable, so for now enjoy it to the brim!" After a few seconds silent pause, the table was full of food and treats, and people began to eat. Throughout the hall there was much merriment, as people were glad to be at school for friends or studies.

She was of course a prefect and would be leading the first years to the common room. So when it was determined that noone could take another bite, she rose from the table and shouted in her carrying alto voice "First Years! First Years please follow me!" She led them well and when she finally sunk into her bed she was never more grateful.

Lily walks, dreadful feet in front of her, to the dungeon hideaway Severus loves the best. It's behind a wall that is actually a door. Three granite blocks up from a stain on the floor that looks suspiciously like blood. Then four blocks over. You have to prick your finger and place it on the stone block to enter, who knows what other dark objects lay in the castle along with this one. The prospect is frightening and she shivers as she pricked her finger and complied with this one dark ritual. She walks through the wall, somewhat like the one at King's Cross station.

Inside was just as neat and clean as the last she was here. Bookshelves flanked two walls and the back wall contains potions' ingredients. Severus is sitting in a black leather chair with a book almost as big as he was. He is studiously studying it, if it had been a pensieve he would fall through.

"Evans, if you persist in staring at me with your mouth open as wide as the Nile I will put something in it." He said snapping the book shut with impatience. She immediately shut her mouth, not liking the idea of what he might stick in there, given the chance. She mulled over how best to present her case. Ultimately settling on appealing on his sense of vengeance and to just tell him out right.

"Severus I need you to brew me some Veritaserum, it may be beneficial for you to agree." There was a tense silence, it seemed stretch on into eternity until Severus cleared his throat and spoke.

"What do you want it for?" He said slowly and clearly, making sure she knew he wasn't a caught fish, yet. Her smile spread like doves wings across her face, into her eyes, and encompassed the room. "To trick that ape, James Potter."

Her fish nibbled on the bait, he obviously liked the idea. "Okay, I'll do it!" He sot her a uncharacteristic grin.

She pulled on the line, and offered her hand to shake. "So it's a deal then, can I watch you make it? I'm not terribly good at potions but... it's interesting to watch someone."

"The fish seemed to reluctantly accept it was caught, and he shook the proffered hand. "As long as your quiet and don't bug me." He scowled at her in frustration, sometimes she was so immature. He often wondered if some mad quack had exchanged her brain with a fetal pig's. Leaving the couch he started to collect the ingredients needed, a list was written on a blackboard she hadn't noticed before, the text was in a small spidery scrawl that she could just barely read.

**Ingredients: (in order of importance)**

**1.** Mercurial Base; preferably liquid mercury (quicksilver)

**2.** Foxglove; gathered on crescent moon; 4 leaves **3. **Lacewing; Crushed; 1 teaspoon

**4.** Unicorn horn; Shaved; 1 tablespoon

**5.** Hummingbird feathers; all of them

**6.** Ginseng root; whole

**7.** Virgin tears; 7 milliliters

He quickly went about setting up the cauldron, then poured in a small amount of mercury, and set it to a low, low flame. After that he set down with the book, they passed the time between lunch and dinner in comfortable silence.

"Lily! come over here please Lily!" a voice shouted out from the din of the Great Hall from the direction of the Gryffindor table. It turned out to be Potter's annoying squeal. She sat down by Remus, naturally, since he annoyed her the least of the four "Potter," lily snorted "Some people don't like being ordered about like a miscreant child." She said not really meaning all of it. Sirius began to say a word in James defence when James stopped him and said "Then why did you sit down?"

She smiled and her hand shifted unperceptively under the table. "Because... I wanted to sit next to my new lover... Remus." She trailed her hand up the inside of his thigh. Everyone within a meter of her stopped and looked at her shocked, especially Remus. His mouth was so far open it could roost an owl and James had turned white with little red splotches. His mouth was slowly opening and closing. All around her there was a brutal quiet, she broke the silence. "Joke... It was a joke." She said laughing.

The tension disappeared and everyone chuckled nervously, wanting to leave the topic of converse. Soon the boys, sans Remus who was staring at his palm, were absorbed into a high octane talk of quidditch.

6th year 1996

Hogwarts

_Due to advanced classes and your independent study project we have decided to give you a time turner. However be extra careful with this one as it is much more powerful._

_**Good Luck this year,**_

_Minerva McGonagall _

Hermione laid down the letter in shock. She couldn't believe they had given her a time turner after what had happened in 3rd year. They probably thought her to be more mature. Another piece of paper caught her eye, it was covered with a spidery scrawl that she recognized as professor Snape's. She picked up the light note with trepidation and read.

_Come to my office tomorrow at 7:00 pm sharp_ _to pick up the time turner_ _and get on how to properly use it._

Severus Snape

She sat the note to the side. Odd, he hadn't put his proper title of Professor on there. Oh well it was probably nothing She leaned back on her new bed, in her new room that was thankfully absent of thick as brick girls. Dumbledore had made her Head Girl this year, she was sitting at the break fast table when the letter with her badge had shown up. When she had gotten back to school professor McGonagall had gone on and on about how it was the first time since the founding of Hogwarts that someone younger than a 7th year had occupied that position. It seemed as if everything was finally right for her. She smiled into the pillow, this will be a great year.

'Old Ogdens is by far my best friend in this world' he thought taking a long swig of the stuff, it burnt satisfyingly down his throat. Of course he wouldn't have to be drinking so profusely if it wasn't for a certain know-it-all Gryffindor. The girl and her to "protectors" were a constant thorn in his side, but her more so. Granted she hasn't been as bad this year but that's besides the point. He knew that this year she was going to turn his well ordered world upside down. There was a tentative knock on the door. 'Well that'll be Granger now.'

"Come in Miss Granger." he said after he put the bottle away in his desk drawer and he popped in a sober up pill.

She shyly entered the room and he immediately thought she looked sick. Not only that but she was gnawing on her bottom lip like she hadn't had anything to eat for days. She awkwardly took the seat in front of him and waited for him to speak.

"Here is your blasted time turner," he said handing it to her on a gold chain. "Now Miss Granger... Remember, no ... heroics... with this one." He smirked at the shock on her face.

"How... how did you know it was me?" she asked. Panic was written all over her face and he was finding it hard not to laugh.

"Come on Miss Granger. Do you think I'm daft, like your ...solid... friends? Who else had a time turner in this school besides you? Of course I figured out that it was Albus' idea in the end."(meddlesome old coot)

She just nodded and looked repentant. "I'm sorry I tricked you but there was nothing I could do. Sirius _had _to be saved."

He nodded and looked down sadly. "If there is nothing else professor, I'll leave?" She said standing up. He frowned slightly and waved her out. "Oh Her- Miss Granger, careful. We don't need our brightest student hurt."

Walking away from the dungeons, she wasn't watching where she was going. She was busy thinking about how odd professor Snape was acting lately. Just as she was thinking about what he last said, her foot got caught in the trick stair sending her toppling forward. She only just caught her time turner before it went out of her grasp. She put it back on but it was too late, she was on her way to the past.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

AN: The last 3 sections are dreams so don't be alarmed. Every fanfic must have a strange dream!

(Hermione's POV)

She was stuck in the rotten trick stair, twisted in a awkward position, and she heard steps, though light they were, coming up to her. They suddenly stopped at her twisted feet, and a sharp intake of breath sounded. Needless to say she was getting a trifle bit annoyed that the person was content to just look at her backside instead of helping her out she said "Are you gonna help or just stand there looking at me?"  
The person went around to the front and gently but firmly extricated her from her stairway prison. She wobbled on her broken ankle and leaned on the person, who she had not looked at yet, who was a male. She looked up once steady and had to fight a gasp and some how managed to keep her mouth from falling off. She stared in amazement at the last person she would have expected to help her out in a bind, so to speak, Professor Snape, only much much younger, in his teens perhaps.  
He flushed pink, a strange color on him to be sure, as she was still in his arms. He released her and said "What? Am I too hideous to believe?"

"Oh no! You just remind me of someone I knew, my former Potions Professor." She said covering her bases.

He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? I've never seen you before."  
She did some quick thinking, realizing no one would know her in the past she settled for as much of the truth as she could stand. "I'm Hermione Granger... you are?"

"Severus Snape. What I meant is where did you come from?" he said eyes slightly less squinty.

"Salem Witches Institute. For some reason the port key dropped me off on this blasted stair." she said.

"You don't sound American?" he said eyes once again narrowing.

"Well I'm originally from Ipswich but I moved to America when I was 10, so..." she said covering like a mad dog covers up his treasured bones.

His eyes softened up a bit and he said "How long are you going to be here? What house are you in?"

"Well truth is I don't know. Rough family issues, see. And I just arrived so I haven't been sorted."

He blushed again, he really was making a habit of it, and said "Right. Would you like me to show you to Headmaster Dumbledores office?"

She could get used to this Severus Snape. She smiled and put her hand in his innocently. "Lead the Way!"

(Hermione)

He walked her to the Headmaster's all the way, hand in hand. They stopped at the golden griffen and he turned to look at her properly still not letting go of her hand. He earnestly said "I hope you get sorted into Slytherin, I could use a friend."

She nodded in response and stepped on the moving steps, the Headmaster must know she is here. Once at the door, she knocked for entrance and waited for an answer.

"Come in dear." he said in that happy go lucky tone of his.

She entered the familiar office and sat down before he told her to do so. He was obviously waiting for her to speak so she told him how she had got here, who she was, and where or more appropriately when she was from.

"Do you still have the timeturner?" he asked when she finished.

She looked down feigning embarrassment and said "No, it broke my fall and disappeared." She broke down in fake tears, she wanted to see more of the past, no matter how she went about it.

"Well, you'll just have to wait until we can make one of suitable strength to get you back where you belong. Until then you will attend classes and such. Now to re-sort you!"

She watched as he brought down the sorting hat. It smiled, happy that it had something to do besides make up a new song. He lightly placed it on her head.

"Well what we got here? You're very deceptive, lying to the Headmaster like that. Or do you have honorable motives- please put me in slytherin, someone needs me in there- Well if you say so, you still are a Gryffindor by heart, SLYTHERIN!"

She took the hat from her head and gave it back to him. He presented her with a note to take to the head of Slytherin and told her where to find him, and the slytherin common room password. When she left the hat spoke.

"She's lying to you, you know"

"I know."

(Hermione)

It's weird how similar the halls look, even 20 years back. Creepy how something you think should change never changes at all. The halls still held the same paintings, the same statues, the only thing that changes is the inhabitants. Barely at that. Hermione stopped in front of the new- old- whatever, head of slytherin house's office door and knocked, the door looked the same too. Only the man that opened the door is different. A man of medium height and a warm smile opened the door, unlike in the future when a tall, foreboding man will open the same door.

"Konnichiwa, come in please." He stepped aside for her to enter, the first thing she noticed was the warm wooden floors and traditional Japanese decorations, like the desk that was 8 inches shorter than normal and had only a soft pad behind it and in front of it. The second thing she dumbly thought 'He has no shoes on!' and then realized that of course he wouldn't have shoes on, not only is it the middle of the night, but it's also a cultural no-no.

"So you're the new Slytherin, I'm Professor Mitsumoto, you can call me Professor M or sir if you can't pronounce my name, I won't be offended. I'm also the potions professor. Do you have any questions?"

She closed her mouth as she realized she was staring at the difference in the room, and then said "No, Professor Mitsumoto. I'm good actually. May I ask if you have any tea made? I haven't had anything since breakfast and a quick tea would help."

"In fact I just made some, and I have some ramen if you would like it." He said and moved to make it. She took off her shoes by the door and put the on a mat that held one other pair of shoes. She noticed some soft sandals next to the mat and slipped them on, she wanted to follow custom in front of her new head of house, it wouldn't due to get him angry. She sat down in front the desk, feet tucked under her, and waited for the ramen. He served her quickly and then sat down himself with a cup of tea. She at once noticed the tea was green tea, but smiled because secretly she had always had more of a taste for green tea than black tea. She ate quickly and drank her tea quietly and waited for the bomb to drop, as Professor Mitsumoto was looking at her strangely as if he could see right through her and see the lies she hid in her soul.

"Do you speak Japanese because you said my name very naturally?" He said unexpectedly.

"Actually my parents encouraged me to learn two other languages besides English, so now I also know German and Japanese, German a little less. May I go to the dormitories? I'm dead on my feet." She said and rised up from the desk "Thanks for the ramen it was fantastic."

"As you wish. Sweet dreams." He whispered as she walked to the door.

"Thank you sir. You too Professor." Hermione said before she closed the door.

(Hermione)

The common room fell quiet as she entered. She felt every pureblooded head turn on her and scrutinize her every move. She didn't show it though and she acted as if she the same or maybe better than they are. As soon as they had gotten their fill of her performance they continued whatever they were doing. She sat down in a chair by the fire, also by pro- no, Severus Snape. He ignored her but she knew he must have his reasons so she took a few moments to examine the room. Harry and Ron were right, it looked to be the biggest and richest common room, although the only other one she could compare it to is Gryffindor commons. The room though was lacking of life and needed someone to liven it up, for the first time in her life though Hermione Jane Granger doubted that someone was her. Slytherin think differently, they probably wouldn't take too well with the new girl starting something, it would have to seem if the idea was a more respected member of Slytherin house, which would take guile and cunning and a whole lot of patience. Lucky for her that she'd been building up patience dealing with Ron and Harry for close to 7 years.

She snapped herself out of her ruminations when she realized that everyone but her and Severus were gone. He was busily completing an essay, nose touching the parchment on occasion and he looked absorbed in it. He had a small smile gracing his lips. She pulled herself out of the very comfortable chair and came to stand by his chair.

"Severus are you happy?" She asked not realizing how personal and profound a question she had just asked until too late. He looked up at her but not really looking at her, more like through her.

"I was once maybe I will be again," he said an then his eyes cleared. "I want to show you something tomorrow. Can you come?"

She laid her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "Of course, it's a Saturday right? So I see no reason I can't be." she said hoping to lighten his mood.

"You should go to bed Hermione, I've a feeling that tomorrow's going to be a long day" He said softly, almost like he was in his own world.

So she did go to bed.

(Hermione's view)

All she could see was darkness. The sound of a heart beating was strongly in her ear. Shapes came out of the dark. Dark and disturbing faces, mauled almost beyond recognition. Harry's face was among the least mauled, his mouth was opening and closing in an effort to tell her something, tell her something vital. His pleas however fell on silent ears. She tried to run towards him to hear what he was saying. In her effort to get to him she fell right off her bed.

Her eyes opened to see a girl hovering over her. The girl was around her age with light brown eyes and hair. Said eyes currently filled with understanding sadness.

"Bad dreams, eh?" The girl said without pity.

Before she realized what she was doing she poured her heart out to the girl, sans time travel reference. "...I miss my friends so much, every second without them seems unbearable." she said finally.

"I'll be your friend your friend if you want." The girl said looking shyly down at some spot on the floor.

"I'd love that!" Hermione whispered and hugged the girl fiercely. "By the way, What is your name?"

The girl started to blush from head to toe. "Oh, My name is Elizabeth Lestrange. What is yours?"

She offered her hand to be shook and said "Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you Elizabeth." She smiled as Elizabeth and shook it timidly.

"You're Muggleborn?" she asked nicely. Hermione answered "Yeah, but don't tell anyone. Who knows what people would do to me here."

Elizabeth smiled out of the corner of her mouth. "Your secret is safe with me."

She got back up and into her bed. "I'm going back to sleep. See you in the morning, 'Liz." It wasn't long after her eyes were closed that she was fast asleep, to much calmer dreams.

(Lily's View)

She's in a garden of roses, a warm yellow light that must be the sun was beaming overhead. A soft breeze disturbed her robes, and brought the sweet smell of the roses to her nose. The garden seemed to stretch the horizon, blocking out everything but it's beauty. She heard woman humming a tune to a baby. It was very melodic and serene, and somehow familiar.

The light turned green a sick, putrid green. The roses curled up in death, in defeat. The sweet smell of roses was replaced by the musky odor of death. The humming was now a shrill scream.

She woke up abruptly but fell back asleep once the shock wore off. Soon forgetting the dream turned nightmare.

(Severus' View)

Nothingness is white and all around him. There wasn't a sound, or a smell, or even feeling. 'It is wonderful being here' he thinks. This is a innocent world void of the influences of touch, smell, sound, sight, and taste.

Slowly the white turned a sickly green, it crept into the clean white like a silent disease. Deadly cold laughter rose in a cacophony around him, in him it seemed. He suddenly felt the intrudence of feeling, pain filled the numbness that was before. Death snaked into his nasal canal, it's smell as purulent as always, he knew that he couldn't escape it. The pain increased and a keening wail escaped from his chapped lips.

After the pain, cold reptilian hands engulfed him. A voice spoke in his ear. "Kill her, kill the girl, she isn't worth your time. Do it before it's too late."

He woke up sweaty, cold, and totally bewildered.

TBC


End file.
